Broken
by blahblahhhhh
Summary: /CHANNY/ 01. Broken. Chad and Sonny has secretly love each other from the day they had first met. When Chad finally confessed to Sonny, what will be her reaction? :EDITED:


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

**

* * *

**

**Broken - REMAKE**

**By:** _ichelx_

Sonny Monroe starred at the blank white ceiling for what she felt like forever, thinking over the conversation that she had with Chad. Yes, it was the Chad Dylan Cooper, her number one enemy from _Mackenzie Falls_ that had broken her heart. She had thought that deep inside, he had changed and hoped, a _painful _hope, that he would have something special for her than the other girls that he had dated and dumped before… a feeling that she knew that she had for him. But, as usual, her hope has been failed and her heart had ended up to the final point of the path of broken hearts and stumped all over. It felt like her heart was being broken down or stomped on into millions of tiny pieces that call only be seen with a microscope.

She sighed at the truth, that she had feared from being true, and closed her eyes, remembering their last conversation before she had left him forever. A teardrop slowly fell from her eye and made its way down from her tear-stained cheek to her shredded heart.

**S T A R T F L A S H B A C K**

_Sonny was walking towards her dressing room, looking down at the blue colored carpet with a lot of things going on in her mind. I then felt my head bumped into something, or rather, someone. Sonny looked up and saw Chad Dylan Cooper, the hottest and popular _Tween_ heartthrob. She looked up and saw his usual and annoying smirk on his face._

"_What are you doing here, Cooper? Wouldn't your "reputation" be ruined if you hanged around "Chuckle City"?" Sonny said, putting add quote signs to reputation and Chuckle City._

"_I was just roaming by, just on my way to _Mackenzie Falls_." He said, with his smirk still present on his face. _

"_Oh…" Then, she realized something. "Hey, isn't _Mackenzie Falls_ at the opposite way from here? Should you and I don't know, your huge ego, which could be so big that it could make its own state, be getting there?" Sonny said, pointing the opposite way. She gave him a last smile before she walked away from him, but couldn't take one step being held back by a warm hand holding on to her wrist._

"_Sonny, wait…" Chad said, with a pleading voice. "I have to tell you the real reason that I came here."_

_Sonny turned back around to face with ocean blue eyes. "What do you want, Chad?" Sonny said, using his actual name instead of his last name. She figured it was no time to joke around like they usually do. "Do you want a full argument to finish your "To-Do List"?"_

"_I know that our shows are rivals and I shouldn't be telling you this, plus I think I'm ruining my "conceited" side, but…" he paused, trying to fight to choose between his image and his true feelings. "Okay, I'm just going to let my pride out of this. I really like you, Sonny."_

_She took a long deep breath in and was trying to get in her head of what he has just confessed._

"_Sonny, can you please say something? The tension is not really great time right now." Chad said, trying to ease the tension that was currently going on between then._

"_Sorry… I dozed off a little bit there." Sonny took a deep breath and said, "I really like you too, Chad."_

_Chad smiled. It wasn't his usual smirk or a fake smile to make someone happy. It was his true smile. He leaned in closely, so close that we both could feel our breath on each other's lips. He closed the gap and Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wounded around her waist, pulling her closer than she was before. When we broke apart, our breaths still ragged from the lost of air, we both were still in a shock at what had just happened. We were still waiting for one of us to start talking again._

_Sonny was the one that broke the silence. "Wow…" she whispered. He is really an awesome kisser, that was a true fact right there._

_He smirked and she knew exactly what he and his smirk were thinking about. _'He and his over ego sized head.'_ Sonny thought. Then, she remember one thing, the one important thing that had broke her heart just thinking of it._

"_Wait a minute. What about Portlyn?" Sonny said, already hurting by just saying her name out loud._

"_What about her?" Chad said, actually confused._

"_I mean, isn't she your girlfriend?" she said, remembering the last week _Tween_ weekly magazine, where it had clearly wrote, where everyone could see it and even a four year old could understand, and said that "Chad Dylan Cooper and Portlyn, both the main couples in the drama TV show, _Mackenzie Falls_, are officially dating."_

"_Oh, you mean the rumor that has been going around? She's not my girlfriend. We are just pretending to go out for the press and also to get more people to watch Mackenzie Falls. You know, for publicity."_

"_Oh…" Sonny was relief by the fact, but then realized something again. "Even if she is not your girlfriend or is your fake girlfriend, this is still wrong to do."_

"_What do you mean by this is "wrong"? It is not like I cheated on her or something. We aren't officially dating, remember? We don't like each other that way." He said, in his "duh" tone._

'Was he literally stupid or out of his mind? Does he really want to break my heart even more by making me tell him this?'_ Sonny thought, wanting real bad to just scream in his ear loud and clear that it could literally knock his brain out of his head… and maybe, hopefully, knocks his ego out too._

"_Okay…" she took a deep breath as she knew as what she was about to say is going to break her heart even more than it did before. "Choose."_

"_What?" Chad said, confused._

_Explaining this one simple problem was even worse than asking him one simple word question that it could end up smashing her unrepaired heart forever. Sonny held back the tears before it could expose her again and explaining her question. "Choose: me or Portlyn? Who would you rather be with? And don't add your image to this. What does your heart and your true feelings say that you should be with?" she said, breathing in, waiting for his answer. _

_Now, this time, he was the one that made the silent tension rise. His blue eyes widen slightly and kept opening and closing his mouth, still not knowing what his answer would be. This was very unusual for Chad Dylan cooper to even act this way with his pride on the risk._

"_I…" Chad started to say, but closed his mouth once more; knowing that whatever that would come out of his mouth would send Sonny running away from him, never to look back. His heart wanted to say Sonny because it is the truth, but his brain, aka his ego, is saying to choose Portlyn because his pride is at risk._

"_Please, Chad. The suspension is killing me." Sonny pleaded, just wanting his answer and the tension to end. Chad thought about Mackenzie Falls and if he chose the wrong answer, he would be kicked off. Quickly, he said, to get it over with, "Portlyn." His ego had beaten his heart._

_A tear fell from Sonny's eyes and made its way down her cheek. "I should have guessed that. Portlyn is a beautiful and amazing girl to have as a girlfriend, fake or not, and she are perfect for you. Don't worry; I won't bother in your relationship life or your life again. You can count that this is the last time I will ever talk to you again." Sonny said, looking down at the floor with a familiar sadness, and walked away, even if her dressing room was right there in front of her, ignoring his desperate calls for her to turn around to hear him and his heart out._

"_Sonny, please wait!" Chad yelled, after her, desperately wanted her to turn around. He stepped, one step closer to her, but stopped, knowing that it would be the wrong move. He had never known that one answer could have broken the one that he truly loves the most and his heart._

_Sonny made it outside without turning around to hear what Chad had to say. She couldn't control the tears that had wanted to fall ever since she heard his answer. What she didn't know that the answer was not from his true feelings and it had broken his own heart as well. Her tears were falling faster than she had even imagined, but at this moment, she doesn't even care. Sonny started to run towards her dressing room, using another way there, without bumping into another one of _Mackenzie Falls_ cast members. It would totally break and crush her with embarrassment, even more. _

When she made it to her dressing room, she fell on the couch and let all her feelings out.

**E N D F L A S H B A C K**

Sonny opened her eyes again and turned her body to the other side of the couch. She had never gone outside her dressing room, unless she had to do a sketch with her cast members. But, during the sketches, she wouldn't let her humor out, which bummed her out even more. Her cast members had also been trying to help her forget, but so far, it had not been working at all.

She gently placed her hand over her heart, like it was fragile and even if it was one single touch could be enough to shatter the whole thing than it has already, and another tear made its way down her cheek.

She heard a faint knock on the door and quickly sat up to see the same familiar face that had broken her heart this past week. It was Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What are you doing here? Hadn't you break my heart into enough pieces? Do you want to go suicide so you could get rid of all your memories of me?" Sonny whispered, turning back around, not wanting to face any part of his body, especially his face that contain his sparkling blue eyes that beg me to listen to what he had to say.

"Please, can we just… talk?" Chad whispered, which had really sounded like he was pleading for her to hear him out of what he had to say.

"We have nothing more to say. You should go back and be with your cast members. Being here would just ruin your pride and image. There is nothing left for you in "Chuckle City"." Sonny said, standing up to walk away from him.

"Sonny, wait." Chad said, reaching forward to catch her wrist, a very familiar gesture, before I could step farther way from him. Sonny was about to yank away until she heard what Chad had said, "I know that you don't want anything to do with me right now, or even anymore, but if you could just let me talk, maybe I could explain. Then, afterwards, I would leave you alone with your thoughts."

"Explain what? You want to explain why you were the first one to actually break my heart into million of pieces? That this is just some game to you? I really thought that deep in my heart, that you were the one for me, the one that would fill my heart with love that I could not possibly imagine! Guess what, Chad? I was wrong, like from the very beginning. You were the one that manage to break my heart more than any of the other guys that I have dated before. If you really cared about me, you would have chosen me from the beginning. You wouldn't have hesitated when you were thinking over your answer. But, you choose Portlyn and I have given you what I promise. I left you alone." Sonny said, in one breath. "Now, would please do me a favor and leave me alone in peace?"

Sonny was about to walk away again, when Chad stopped her with a hurt expression that she could not even explain or describe. He starred into her eyes, using his sparkling eyes effect that he usually had on her.

"I know that you think that this is not me, Chad Dylan Cooper, talking, but all the things that you said were not true… well, not the whole thing. I don't know how many or who are the guys that you have dated in the past, but this is definitely, and never will be a game tome. I really like you, from the first day that you had came to be on the show called _So Random! _That is the infinite truth. I really had also thought that you were the one for me too! The truth was that I was scared… I was also so conceited that I wasn't thinking straight enough to realize that I had ruined an amazing girl that is just over my league because you could have someone far better than me. I always hated to be the one that caused the tears to fall from your eyes, to be the one that would break your heart. And here I am, breaking your heart and letting those tears fall. When you wanted me to choose that day, I had no idea who to pick! My heart was telling me to choose you, because I knew that you were the one for me. But my brain, or more exactly my ego, is telling me to choose Portlyn, just because of my stupid pride and image. I was wrong and here I am telling you that me, Chad Dylan Cooper, loves, the one an only Sonny Alison Monroe." **[AN: I totally hope that I changed this around enough… but I felt like I made it longer than it was before.]**

Sonny's heart was literally about to jump out of its position in her body from the excitement that was rising. Sonny smiled, the first and biggest smile that she has had in weeks, and said, "And I, Sonny Alison Monroe, love you, Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad also smiled, not a smirk nor a conceited look, but a true and kind smile that was very similar to Sonny. We both leaned in, similar to our first kiss, and connected our lips into a fiery kiss that we both love. Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's neck, pulling her closer, playing with his soft blond hair. Chad, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled himself closer, tightening his grip more possessive than before. When we broke apart, most likely for air, we couldn't stop smiling.

"Wait, what are we going to tell the others? We are still on rivalry shows, remember? They would certainly not like us being together." Sonny said, accidently ruining the moment.

"Don't worry about that. What they are going to deal with that Chad Dylan Cooper is dating Sonny Monroe and they are not going to tear this apart." Chad said in a conceited way, but this time it was cute.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

**EDIT 01: **Yes, I have re-edit this one-shot, but I am adding it to my "100 SelfWrote Oneshots" thing. I hope that this is a better version.

**EDIT 02: **Information about "100 SelfWrote Oneshots: I have decided to make myself a "100 SelfWrote Oneshots" that is going to self wrote by myself. It is just like a practice for me writing and experimenting with writing. I still hope that you would still review all my stories. It would mean a lot to me.

**Reviews make me write :]**

ichelx


End file.
